


Who?

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hidekane Week, Hurt, M/M, Poor Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: There he was, surrounded by books for the third time this week without knowing exactly why.Seido wondered again: Who was the person the blonde was looking for so desperately?
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd finally translated!! yaiii!!  
> Third day of HideKaneWeek2020, today is "Angst"
> 
> Don´t worry, I won't make you cry much

There they were again.

It was the third time in the week he was in one of these places and  Seido was starting to rethink whether he really wanted to be there.

Seido was not there for himself, but for Nagachika-san's request.

The blonde hated libraries, too quiet for his hyperactivity. He didn't even have the habit of reading. Then why did he frequent those libraries so much?

The last few months  Seido had been dragged all over the city from library to library, sometimes even to book stores, by the blonde.

The perceptive boy wasn't someone very cultured about literature. In fact,  Seido knew he was very donkey in the subject.  Nagachika -san did not know many renowned authors, neither famous titles.

Because, who in this world  hasn't heard of Oscar Wilde or Romeo and Juliet? Hideyoshi Nagachika was literally the only one.

There were a few exceptions. The blonde always seemed to react  to certain... macabre and twisted . He knew Kafka´s hits and Horacio Quiroga´s horror stories, he had heard about  Demian's plot  ( Seido never understood that book) and could always talk about  Takatsuki Sen's books.

Which was very curious to tell you the truth, because Seido had heard from the boy's own mouth that he had never read any of those. Then how...?

Thus,  Takizawa Seido had already toured the whole center, south and west of  Tokyo  looking in bookstores and shops for something... or someone, he was beginning to suspect.

Because no, his friend wasn't looking for a specific book. Not once did he ask for a title, nor for an author.

Nagachika was  looking for _someone_.

Every day, when the paperwork did not go too long,  Seido accompanied him with the promise of an invitation to free ramen later, and spent until twilight looking at the anguished and sad expression of the boy, who usually always wore a smile to brighten others. Surrounded by high shelves and libraries full of thick books, the boy searched and searched relentlessly. His shiny locks always looked darker in those long corridors, his eyes almost about to lose hope.

Seido looked at all that from afar.

Hideyoshi was going from one end of the library to the other. Hasty step, biting his  lower lip. Playing with his hands or scratching his neck.

Who was it?

For whom were he looking for so fervently? So desperately?

Could it be the same person the blonde called every day? The one who never answered him? The one that left the poor boy staring at the cell phone screen with watery eyes and letting out tired sighs?

Whoever it was,  Seido expected Him to find them soon; because his poor companion, his poor friend, seemed to go out of his way for that person.

It could be  that  Seido did not pay much attention to the problems of those around him, but to see someone as effervescent  and nice and friendly as 'Hide' looking so sad while seraching in every corner, moving piles of books and passing from door to door... It broke his soul.

Seido remembered that when they had met the young man had told  him."I actually entered the GCC because I'm looking for someone..." and the Ghoul investigator had already begun to piece things together.

Who was this person who loved books so much? Who was the person who read to  Nagachika , and he listened to their voice even though he is not really fond of long and complicated stories? Who was that person who had abandoned him... leaving the young man looking longing and with a broken heart?

Who?

No, it didn't matter who.  Seido just wanted them to come back. That them would return to the life of the boy who loved them so much and waited for them with his soul hanging in his hands.

Seido stopped looking at the ceiling and went back to find his blond companion, who kept checking for someone who might never come back.

Maybe Seido would pay dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> This has no Beta-read so please excuse my lame english


End file.
